A Movie Script Ending
by Florescent Moon Solo
Summary: It's 2 years after the war, and George Weasley is still griveing the loss of his brother. And being inlove with said brother's ex girlfriend doesn't help.


I got the idea for this one-shot from a episode of One Tree Hill. Hope you enjoy J

Disclaimer (for this story and the 2 others I forgot to do a disclaimer for)- I do not own Harry Potter. When I emailed JK Rowling, and asked for the rights on Harry Potter for my birthday, she did not say yes (yet…). I also don't own the episode of OTH. Or any others. Now on with the show!!!

A Movie Script Ending

I was jogging along the shore of the beach like I always do when I have something on my mind. Usually its not something to heavy, like work. If its something that is very sad, like the war 2 years ago, I usually jog in the rain. You know, so no one sees my tears. But today, there was know rain, so I had to hope for the best. So I was jogging along, thinking about what he would have done to perfect this new WWW product I was working on, when I see someone I just realized I really needed at the moment.

Angelina.

Wait, why did I need her at the moment? She couldn't help me with this. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Im in love with her.

But my train of thought was soon interrupted.

"Hey George." She said, while smiling a gorgeous smile, that I swear just made everything a little brighter.

"Hello Ang."

"Um, can I talk to you for a second? Somewhere private?" She asked.

"Sure, of course". I said. She lead me to a quiet spot at the edge of the beach, and sat down on a rock. So naturally, I sat beside her.

"So, what's up?"

She looked up at me nervously. "Okay… well I'm going to come right out and say it. George… I love you."

I just sat there. Dazed. Then I did what only a man could do in this situation.

I fled.

I fan for some minuets, the apparated back to my flat. I ran into the shower, then put on my favorite jeans and my old 'G' sweater mum knitted me back in 4th year, and sat down on the couch.

I just sat there and stared at the old broken Muggle telly dad asked me to try and fix, when Fred walked out of his old room. (A/N: Just to tell you, this is the second time Fred has appeared, so don't be surprised when George doesn't start flipping the heck out).

"Hey there Forge. What's up?" Fred asked.

"Not much. Just got something on my mind."

"Let me guess…Angelina?"

"How did you know?!" I asked.

"Mate, it was written allover your face. And I'm your twin. I know everything about you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I gave him a weak smile.

"Now what about her?" He asked.

"She told me she loved me." I answered honestly.

"Hmmm. Now do you love her back?" He asked.

I hesitated. "I think so. Well there's no 'think'. I know so."

"Well why don't you go after her? Tell her how you feel?" He asked.

"Because she was yours! You two were head over heals in love! I said.

"Dude!", Fred yelled. "I'm dead! She isn't mine anymore."

"I know its just-"

"You feel like your taking her from me?" Fred guessed.

I nodded.

"Well guess what? Your not! She loves you and you love her. So don't just sit there because we dated. She loves YOU now. And beside, there are loads of off sexy, single angels for me to have for all of eternity." Fred said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course I' sure! Now don't let some dead guy get in the way of your life. Live. Love. Don't let any memories of me stop you from doing what you want. And I'll need you happy when its your turn to come to Heaven so we can cause lots of trouble. Did you know there even a Heaven Hogwarts?!"

"Really?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah! Dumbles is the Head Master. But Snape still teaches potions. Even in Heaven he didn't get the job that he wanted."

I chuckled. "Poor guy. I bet he-"

But alas, I was interrupted (again!) by a knock on the door.

"Hello? George? Its Angelina. You there?"

"C'mon mate! Answer it! Before you lose her!"

"But will I lose you?" I asked.

"You will never lose me. I was always with you. In your heart, your dreams, these magical conversations Dumbledoor created, so the dead can come down and help someone when there having a problem. Like now for instance." Fred said.

"C'mon George. Please open the door." Angelina said.

I looked at the door, then Fred, then back again.

"C'mon George. Open the door".

"You're sure?" I asked, once more.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." He said. I walked to the door.

"George, please just open the-"

I opened the door just then. I quickly looked behind me, and saw that Fred was gone. So I did what only a man in my situation could do. I leaned down, and kissed Angelina with all the love and passion that was inside of me. She threw her arms around my neck, and I put mine around her waist, pulling her closer. But sadly, mortals need oxygen, so we eventually had to pull apart for air. She looked at me, with the same smile at the beach and just like at the beach, the whole room brightened. I put my head close to her head and whispered in her ear, "I love you Angelina Johnson. I love you with all my heart."

So what did you think? This was my fist ever story, but I had happened to lose the papers that I had originally wrote it on. I found the papers this week, so I'm posting it now. I hope you enjoyed it! I know I loved writing it. Help stop global warming by reviewing!!!

Love, hugs, and those cheesy teddy bears with the hearts that say 'I love you', 'Be Mine' and what not,

-Florescent Moon


End file.
